Underworld: The Eternal War/Vampire Missions
Playable Vampire characters In Underworld: The Eternal War, the player can choose between four playable Vampire Death Dealer characters: * Selene * Dawn * Julia * Erica. This character presumably corresponds to Erika from Underworld, although her name is spelled differently and the vampire in the film was not a Death Dealer. Missions The Vampires must face off against many Lycan opponents, including several very large Lycans that resemble Lycan Hybrids like Quint Lane. Many of the named Lycans reappear in later levels, even if the player apparently kills them. The game provides no explanation for this; presumably, the stronger Lycans are able to regenerate from apparently fatal wounds. The overarching goal for the Vampires is to recover Lycans weapons research. They discover that the research is intended to create a Lycan Beast, much larger and more powerful than an average Lycan. The Vampires must defeat the Beast in the final level to win the game. Mission 1 The mission is to steal some weapons research from the Lycans. Cutter, alongside two other Lycans, Ben and the Berserk Lycan, are the main Lycan bosses for the Death Dealers to go up against in a series of street battles. In this level, Cutter is armed with a rifle. The Berserk Lycan is the last enemy to be fought in the level, and he leads a small group of transformed Lycans to fight against the Vampires. Unlike Cutter and Ben, the Berserk Lycan stays in his Lycan form the whole time and is never seen in human form. Mission 2 Brutus is the Lycan boss who the Vampires go up against at the end of the second level. In this level, Brutus leads a massive army of Lycan warriors, both in human and Werewolf forms, against the Vampires. To fight the Vampires, Brutus uses a grenade launcher and a submachine gun. Like most Lycan bosses in the game, Brutus sometimes throws his weapons to the side and transforms into his Lycan form, going into a feral rage and tearing apart his enemies with his sharp claws and fangs. Mission 3 The Vampires must collect five locked briefcases containing more Lycan research. Blaze and Garth, Lycan bosses, lead armies of Lycan warriors against the Vampires in a suburb called Windham Street. It isn't until the end of the level that the Vampires face off against Blaze and his army of Lycans. The weapons Blaze uses against the Vampires are a grenade launcher and a dual handgun. Blaze also has the ability to go into a rage, which augments his strength and health. Mission 4 In the fourth level of the Vampires' scenario, Carnage and a second Lycan by the name of Lars are the two Lycan bosses that the Vampires must destroy. The battles of level four take place in a subterranean bunker somewhere beneath the city, much like the underground areas featured in the original Underworld film. Carnage and his army of Lycans are in one area of these bunkers, while Lars and his army of Lycan warriors are in an underground train station that resembles the subway station in Underworld. Carnage uses an electric gun and a sub machine gun against the Vampires, but he mostly fights against the Vampires in his Lycan form Mission 5 Mission 6 Mission 7 Mission 8 fr:Underworld : The Eternal War/Missions Vampire Category:Underworld: The Eternal War